nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Franklin Delano Donut (Season 9)
Epsilon's memory of''' Donut''' is a main character of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. He is voiced by Dan Godwin. Donut is the macho man persona of the team constantly acting tough but also the awkward one of the team by how he chooses to phrase what he says. He rarely shows his emotions unlike his overjoyed, loving counterpart. Role in Plot Donut was first seen giving orders to Sarge and Simmons in Rounding Error. He had Simmons on the missile turret firing at the Blues. However he made everything awkward by phrasing things in a sexual manner such as "the next ones blowing your armor clean off!" Church comes down from the cliff to correct this but when he does Donut wants to shoot him while Sarge wanted to hear him out. Simmons gave them the compromise of for one shot Church would be able to speak for five minutes. Donut asked Church where he wanted to be shot and when he is told pulls out his magnum and shoots Church in the foot. As Church is telling the Reds what they are doing wrong Donut gets tired of listening to him and threatens to shoot if Church doesn't leave. He then leaves to go write down what happend in his diary. Simmons comes in looking for him and after Grif tells him where Donut is Donut comes out of his room sobbing. Simmons surprised Donut has emotions tells him Sarge wants him to help out with a robot command sent them. He however gives Donut a little bit to get himself together. Donut goes to help Sarge but tracks mud on the floor. When Donut walks out, he sees that Sarge had already built the legs. Donut asks Sarge if he can talk to him. Sarge (being nice), says yes, and they go to the middle of Blood Gulch. Donut asks Sarge if he ever has feelings. Sarge says yes. Sarge and Donut start talking for a couple hours, until Donut finally leaves, leaving Sarge pretty annoyed. Donut is later seen with the rest of Red Team as Simmons finishes up on Lopez. When he does finish Donut is asked if he would like to activate Lopez however he rejects the offer. He asks Sarge what Lopez will do and Sarge gives a list. Donut then realizes Lopez will pretty much take all of Simmons jobs and to Simmons dismay points that out. During an earthquake Simmons panics however it stops and Simmons seems upset as he wanted to use his evacuation plan. Donut tries to comfort him by saying no one actually read the evacuation plan anyway. During a second earthquake after Lopez's activation Lopez screams and Dount points out again he took another of Simmons duties. Later Donut is seen atop Red Base with Simmons and Grif watching Sarge and Lopez talk. While Lopez asks Sarge for equipment so he can check on the Earthquakes Donut like the rest of Red Team, save for Simmons who is jealous of Lopez's attention, laughs believing they are jokes. He comments on how likeable Lopez is and how it seems Lopez is saying what everyone else is thinking. Donut later comes up to Grif asking what hes doing. Grif explains "Simmons", really Lopez disguised as Simmons, is playing with some toys and hes avoiding that. Donut has Grif go into detail and then leaves to go see the toys for himself. Personality Donut was originally seen as a jerk commanding Sarge and Simmons. However he still appeared to show his sexual side with many sexual comments related to whatever it was he was doing examples being loading rockets in the Rocket Warthog, planning a sneak attack, and shooting the enemy. He also appears to be more violent wanting to shoot Epsilon-Church on sight rather than allowing him to speak. However after Church finished talking Dount was greatly upset first going to write in his diary then crying. He then had a personal talk with Sarge that lasted a couple of hours and ended with Sarge becoming very annoyed. Its possible that him crying was the first time he showed his emotions due to Simmons comment "I didn't know you had feelings." to him upon crying. Trivia *The tough guy act Donut pulls may be an act shown when Donut reveals he has a diary and runs inside the base to write in it. Category:Red Team Category:Epsilon-Double Category:Characters